


The Hardest of Hearts

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, HP May Madness 2016, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucius stretches his tight hole, a sharp burning spreading throughout his body, lighting him on fire. Lucius is rough, and it hurts, but it's a most delicious pain that Severus will reflect upon wistfully tomorrow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

"Lucius," Severus warns, "this isn't a good idea."

"Come now, Severus," Lucius purrs, tongue tracing Severus's earlobe, "How could this ever _not_ be a good idea?"

"Your wife is in the other room," Severus protests weakly, shivering as Lucius nips at his neck. 

"She's distracted by the other guests. No one will even notice we're gone."

Severus's argument is cut off as Lucius captures his mouth in a brutal kiss; all teeth and fervent heat. Lucius's eager hands fumble with Severus's flies, pulling out his hard prick and stroking it firmly. Severus moans at the friction, trembling with desire as Lucius pulls out his own thick cock with his other hand, the rosy head already wet. 

"Lucius," Severus gasps, "we don't have time."

"We'll just have to be quick then," he retorts, spinning Severus around to face the wall.

Lucius pulls on Severus trousers, lowering them just enough to expose his pert arse. He hears Lucius murmur a spell and slick fingers probe at his hole, roughly forcing their way inside his tight heat. 

"We can't," Severus whines even as he presses back against those searching fingers. 

"I need this, Severus. I can't wait any longer." Lucius kisses the side of Severus's neck as he lines his cock up against his hole. "You do know I love you, don't you?"

"You only tell me you love me when you're drunk," Severus gasps as Lucius pushes past the tight ring of muscle. 

"I'm not as drunk as you think," Lucius groans, cock easing into his passage.

"Fuck," Severus pants as Lucius begins to thrust into him, setting a vigorous pace right away. 

"Exactly, my dear," Lucius murmurs, gripping Severus's hips as he pounds into him.

Lucius stretches his tight hole, a sharp burning spreading throughout his body, lighting him on fire. Lucius is rough, and it hurts, but it's a most delicious pain that Severus will reflect upon wistfully tomorrow. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Lucius moans, hips snapping fiercely as his movements become erratic. 

Severus clamps down on Lucius's prick delighting in the hoarse cry that escapes Lucius’s lips as his cock throbs and he comes deep inside of him. Severus reaches down and gives his own neglected cock a few pulls, raggedly moaning as he his release spills all over his hand. Lucius slowly pulls out of him, resting his forehead between Severus’s shoulder blades as he catches his breath. 

"We really should get back," Severus says softly, casting cleaning spells on them both. 

"I suppose you're right," Lucius replies, refastening his trousers and smoothing his hair. 

Severus moves towards the door when Lucius grabs his arm and pulls him back, pressing his lips firmly against his. 

"I meant what I said," Lucius whispers against his mouth. 

"It doesn't matter," Severus replies sternly, resting his forehead against Lucius's. 

"Maybe not," Lucius sighs, "but I thought you should know all the same."

Severus nods, swallowing roughly over the lump forming in his throat before turning away and walking out the door. He hardens his heart and puts on a brave pace as he mingles with the guests. Love has never been kind to Severus before, why should that change now?


End file.
